Hydraulic pressure devices are both mechanically and volumetrically efficient at producing high torque from relatively compact devices. Their ability to provide low speed and high torque make them adaptable to numerous applications. However, their cost and complexity make them relatively expensive, thus unsuitable from a business standpoint for certain applications. The present invention of a hydraulic motor pressure compensating manifold alleviates a number of these business concerns.